Lullaby and Melody of Salvation
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Kagome/Hamel pairing. After recovering from near death and in a new world, Kagome's living a somewhat peaceful life in the village that helped her recover, Kagome soon meets a Magical Music user like herself who uses a violin… Full Summary inside. Lemon deleted. Where it's moved can be found on Profile.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Violinist of Hameln. They belong to their rightful creators and Distributors. And any songs that make an appearance in the fic belong to their rightful composers.

AN: After watching the anime of The Violinist of Hameln, I couldn't help but try to make a Crossover One-shot of my favorite character from the series with Kagome.

Also, for those who have seen the anime and read the Manga while noticing the differences in both series, I'm gonna be using the character personas from the anime series at the beginning before having Hamel's personality change slight, almost resembling his Manga persona but with a slight perverted streak. XD

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this One-shot. And who knows, I may even make a full story in the future. Also, sorry if it seems rushed in some places, I really wanted to get this posted.

Oh! And by the way… **THIS IS THE FIRST EVER "VIOLINIST OF HAMELN/INUYASAH XOVER" TO BE MADE! XD**

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): The Violinist of Hameln/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Comedy

Pairing: Kagome/Hamel

**Note: after the deletion deal of the site, I'm forced to edit my lemon shots to make them Lemon/Lime-Free. So to keep my profile and my fics posted, I have to go back and make Edit versions of my lemon pairings. And if I can't edit anything for the pairing, it'll have to be taken down and posted elsewhere – most likely at the new site I've heard of called yourfanfiction(.)com that actually gives an MA rating for fics with adult content. **

Summary: after the jewel's disappearance and near death, Kagome was met with the astral form of a tall, blond, slender woman by the name of Pandora and, with Midoriko's help, sent to the woman's world where Music has great power. There, Pandora, through Kagome's dreams, had taught the miko how to play, not only Magical Music with an Ehru, but a new form of Magical Music with lyrics. After learning so much about Magical Music, Kagome was given a large Ehru that reached her shoulder, as well as a choker that amplifies her singing voice. With these gifts, she becomes the Sixth Hope of Sforzando.

Now after recovering from near death and in a new world, Kagome's living a somewhat peaceful life in the village that helped her recover, Kagome soon meets a Magical Music user like herself who uses a violin… will love resonate between these two lights of hope?

Lullaby and Melody of Salvation

Hamel stared at the burning flame of the campfire before him as he leaned back against the trunk of a tree. With it being nightfall, it was a bit dangerous to wander the woods at night. Currently, his companions were sleeping and he took up night watch.

His eyes then slid over to their newest traveling companion; the Sixth Hope.

Next to her sleeping form was her instrument to play Magical Music – an Erhu that was about a head and a half shorter than her height. And around her neck, almost hidden by her long raven tresses was a Magical vocal choker that allowed her to use Magical Music through lyrics… a new form of Magic his mother somehow taught her.

At the thought of his mother, his mind wandered back to when they first met… almost a year ago… sometime after they left from Sforzando.

_- Flashback - _

_A sweet, languid, light sound of what seemed similar to a violin playing an unknown tune, making a young man dressed in black and large violin, and his crow and female companions stop to listen. _

"_What is this music?" Flute asked; a girl with pigtails and dressed in pink dress with a matching hat and a cross around her neck. She looked around, like her companions, Hamel and Oboe, trying to decipher where the music was coming from. _

_Hamel, the young man dressed in black with a cello-sized violin looked to the right as their crow companion, Oboe took flight above the trees to see where the sad sounding melody was coming from. A village soon came into view… and just on the outskirts, at what looked to be a cemetery, a group of people gathered, dressed in clothes of mourning. _

_Not too far from the group, Oboe spotted a young woman who looked to be the same age as Hamel, also dressed in clothes of mourning. He hair flowed around her as the picked up what looked like a instrument bow and a two-string instrument. Her eyes were as she continued to play the instrument that was so similar to Hamel's violin in sound. _

'_An Erhu…' Oboe thought when he recognized the instrument the young woman was playing and its sorrowful sound it produced with only two strings and its bow gliding over said stings. _

_Seeing that the gathering and the cemetery weren't too far, Oboe headed back to Hamel and Flute. Coming to a landing on Hamel's shoulder, Oboe informed, "There's a village just up ahead. It seems most of the villagers are at the cemetery for a funeral. And the music we heard is by a female Erhu player at the service." _

"_An Erhu player?" Hamel asked as Flute looked to them curiously. _

_Oboe nodded, "Yes… even though I don't know the song she was playing, she was also using Magical Music." _

_At this, Hamel's eyes widened slightly before he took off towards the village; towards the sound the Erhu was playing. Not far behind him, Flute followed while asking him to wait up. _

_Once breaking through the forest and met by a cemetery, Hamel's eyes searched where the funeral service was being held before making his way to the gathering. As he came closer, he noticed a lone figure sitting on a stone, next to the tombstone the villagers were gathered around. _

_Like Oboe had said, it was a female Erhu player. Her long, dark, raven hair was unbound, letting the gentle breeze play with the obsidian tresses, as well as her bangs that almost covered her closed eyes. The clothes she wore were black with traces of sapphire blue. Her Erhu, like any of the magical instrument, was unique with it being bigger than its average counterpart and looking to reach her shoulder if she were to stand. _

_As she continued to play, the grave started to glow before the form of an elder man appeared before everyone. Hamel and his companions turned to the woman again as she opened her eyes to reveal a pair of deep, serene, sapphire eyes as she smiled to the spirit of the old man. With the song coming to its climax, sounding as if the woman was saying her and the villagers' farewells, the old man's spirit started to ascend to the heavens as the sun's light broke clouds. _

"_Ahh… she used her music to help guide the spirit to the afterlife…" Oboe murmured with awe from his place on Hamel's shoulder. _

_Once the old man disappeared to the heavens and the glow from the grave faded, the song came to an end with the villagers giving a moment of respectable silence. After words of farewell were spoken, the villagers started to leave while some stayed behind to thank the young woman for guiding the village elder's spirit to the afterlife. _

(If you want to hear this Erhu song, look up 'sad Erhu songs' on Yuotube and search for the video titled, 'Erhu Performance Sad and Melody Music in HD'. It's a very beautiful song.)

_As if feeling their presence, once the villagers left for their homes, the woman turned to them. With a quick look over them, she called out, "Hello there. How can I help you strangers?" _

"_Um… we're just passing through…" Flute started before Hamel spoke, "What was that song you just played? On your Erhu?" _

_The girl continued to smile as she answered, "The song was called 'Sad and Melody'. And what you just witness was my Burial version of it." She answered the silent question she was sure that the crow wanted to ask. _

"_And what might your name be?" Oboe asked, even though the girl before them didn't seem the least bit surprised by his ability to speak. _

"_My name is Kagome. I'm the Priestess of this village… and a former student of Pandora in Magical Music." _

_- Flashback End - _

Thinking back, Hamel couldn't help but think that the woman, Kagome was beautiful and how she played her instrument so skillfully. After introductions with the promise of explaining things more thoroughly about how she knew his mother, Pandora, Kagome had invited them over to her home for a nice hot meal.

As Oboe theorized, it seemed that somehow his mother's, Pandora's spirit transcended space and time to reach Kagome and, with the help of a stronger being, was able to bring Kagome to there world, visiting her through her dreams to teach her Magical Music with the Erhu and lyrics.

After a great deal of conversation and belief that Pandora brought Kagome to their world for a reason, Kagome asked if she could travel with them to get back the key of Pandora's Box and prevent the demons from freeing The Great Demon King Kestra.

Since Oboe believed that they needed all the help they could get when they go up against The Phoenix King Sizer when looking for Pandora's Box and getting the key back, the Crow suggested that they let her travel with them.

Now heading to Senza – the village of farewells, Kagome had stuck with him and Flute through their journey in looking for any leads of where Pandora could've possibly hidden the box.

During their travel together, Hamel felt that his feelings for Flute were slowly changing from a romantic love to that of sibling love… and felt that he was slowly falling in love with the Erhu player of their group. Her presence was cleansing in ways and her beauty was completely different from any woman he'd seen. Hamel had also grown to like how she could look past the fact that he was of demon blood when he had told her who he was.

"_So what if you're a half-breed; the so called Successor of The Great Demon King Kestra?"_ he remembered Kagome telling him, _"Your blood, lineage, and appearance have little meaning to me, who had befriended many demons from my world, once fell in love with a half-breed myself, and even took in a fox demon child for my son. All that truly matters is your heart and soul, Hamel… those are the only things that count to me in a living being." _

When she had told Hamel this, he never felt so at peace at the fact that his origins didn't matter to her. Sure, he knew that Flute had feelings for him and seemed to not care about his said origins but he could still see some fear in her eyes and her hesitance to be close to him after seeing him in his demon form and knowing what he had done in the past.

His eyes soften as he continued to gaze at Kagome's sleeping form, noticing that she was starting to shiver a little despite the warmth of the campfire. Resting his violin against the tree he was leaning again, Hamel stood and made his way to where Kagome lay and covered her up with his unused blanket to keep her warm.

Once he had her covered up to her chin, Hamel couldn't stop his hand from caressing her cheek or combing through her silk, raven tresses. His eyes then slid to Kagome's lush pink lips and felt this great urge to feel them with his own.

From his perch, Oboe watched as his charge… the son of the woman he loved caress the cheek of their second female traveling companion before his fingers slip over her lips. Oboe could see that the young man was slowly falling in love with the Erhu playing priestess. At first, it was admiration of how well she could play a foreign instrument such as the Chinese Fiddle that was a counterpart of his own violin. But the more time he spent around her, the more he could see that the young man was falling deeply in love with Kagome.

And she in turn was falling in love with him to the point where she would almost do anything to keep him safe.

Internally smiling, he watched Hamel leaned in to kiss Kagome, touching her lips with his own in a gentle and sweet kiss.

'Ah, to be young… most beautiful when two Magical Music users come together.' Oboe thought softly at the sight of Kagome and Hamel in a kiss. But as his eyes skimmed over to where Flute slept as Hamel parted from Kagome, the old crow couldn't help but feel sorry for the princess since he could see that she was in love with Hamel as well and had been while growing up in Staccato village.

Now he knew that Hamel still loved her but he just wasn't in love with her anymore. His love for her was only that of close friends bordering to sibling love. The crow felt that this love triangle was gonna be very complicated.

Flute loved Hamel because they had grown up together. Hamel was in love with Kagome but was still having some doubts about her accepting him fully. And Kagome loved Hamel but was too afraid of telling him how she felt, mostly because she didn't want to hurt Flute and make her feel the same pain she did when the priestess was involved in a love triangle of her own with her first love.

Kagome didn't give too many details. Just that her first love didn't return her feelings and often mistook her for his former love.

Oboe felt that it was one of the catalysts that led Hamel to start having feelings for her since she felt like a copy and a part of him wanted to show her that she was her own individual and there was no way anyone was going to care for her just because she looks like someone they previously knew.

Looking to the sky after watching Hamel leave Kagome's side to sit where he was leaning against previously, Oboe looked to the sky and wondered, 'Why did Pandora bring Kagome to this world? What purpose does Kagome have in this quest?' Hoping that the answer would come to him in due time, Oboe closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Leaning against the tree, next to his violin, Hamel lit out a sigh with a soft smile. He had been right. Kagome's lips were indeed soft and were very sweet. As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss, he didn't want to wake her and possibly be rejected.

Pushing aside the possibility of that happening if he confessed to her, Hamel closed his eyes to get some rest before the morning. If the situation of finding his mother's box gets worse and there was a chance that none of them would make it, he would tell her of his feelings before it was too late.

If they managed to survive… then he would gather his courage to confess.

But right now, it was best to rest for the journey tomorrow. It was still about a two to three days journey to Senza but it was going to be more difficult since it was the harsh winter season for Senza.

/\/\/\

Kagome couldn't believe this… after almost more than eight months of traveling with Flute and Hamel… once they had reached the Republic of Slur, everything concerning the fight for Pandora's box started to fall apart.

After meeting with an old friend of Hamel's, Raiel; a Pianist who also used Magical Music, they were taken to King Zithern's castle for a 'party' of sorts.

Chaos soon washed over Slur as Sizer's fleet attacked. And it was revealed that the Phoenix King Sizer was Hamel's twin sister… King Zithern's floating fortress crashed over the sea surface before stopping at the shores of Slur… And it was also revealed that Hamel was in fact a demon with the recovery of his past from what happened in Anthem; him and his mother being sold to the demons… and Pandora being sealed in crystal while Hamel was left behind.

The miko was in morbid awe at Hamel's demon form with his demonic wings, as dark as coals and his skin as red as blood. His golden hair became longer, reaching to the middle of his back as three horns protruded from his crown – his original horn was now as red as his skin with two more curved from either side of his head. His feet were like that of a lizard's while his hands were clawed and looked more deadly. In her eyes, Hamel's demon form was frightening yet sinfully beautiful.

But in his eyes, instead of a proud and bloodthirsty look that could belong to any demon, Kagome saw defeat and suffering… so painfully clear that it made her heart feel like it was being torn apart as he described what he felt through all the carnage he had seen and the people he had killed. The underlying pain in his voice brought her close to tears.

Raiel then used his magical music to raise the dead, using the marionette version of Beethoven's 5th Piano Concerto, Emperor. The corpses even crucified Sizer to a cross, tying her limbs to the cross but also pinning her crimson wings as well.

'He's planning to use the dead to kill Hamel while also using his sister as a hostage…?' Kagome couldn't believe Raiel would go so far just for revenge, and against his own childhood friend. But just when she thought he couldn't stoop any lower, he used his music to take control of Flute to kill Hamel for him.

Getting to her feet, Kagome ran toward the princess before tackling her to the ground to keep her from going anywhere near Hamel. Once she had the princess to the ground, Kagome took the sword from her hand before slapping her across the face to make her come back to her senses.

As Flute stared at her with confusion and shock, Kagome got off of her and stood with the sword in hand, giving Raiel her coldest expression that reflection nothing but disappointment.

Surprise entered Hamel's eyes when he saw Kagome stop Flute from cutting him down and slap her back to her senses. He thought that her views on him would change after she had seen what he truly looked like. But he was proven otherwise when she stood in front of him protectively.

Her expression made Raiel flinch momentarily before his expression reflected anger as he demanded, "What are you doing, Kagome? Get away from that demon!"

"The only demons I see here… are the corpses you brought back from the dead… and yourself, Raiel." Kagome replied, gaining a look of offense and confusion from the pianist before explaining, "You threw aside your friendship with Hamel for revenge… you use your music to use not only the dead to kill your friend but you also stooped so low as to use Flute to kill him because you know that Hamel would never lift a claw to harm her. You also even had to gall to bring Trome, a child to be manipulated by you to do your deeds. By doing all this… throwing all other attachments aside for the soul purpose of revenge for your parents… you are no different from the demons who manipulate all in their path to get to Hamel."

After receiving no reply from him, Kagome asked, "And even if you do kill Hamel, Raiel… and complete your revenge, what would you do then? What would you do when Hamel's finally dead? Have you ever asked yourself if this is what your parents wanted?" Kagome's expression then turned sad while still hold disappointment, "If you keep going down this road of revenge, the only thing you're going to be left with is nothing but a numbing emptiness growing inside of you with the fact of knowing that you indeed lost everything you held dear… knowing that the blood of your friend soaks your hands. Revenge is a path that no being should take… because it consumes them to a point of no return."

At hearing her questions, Hamel stood behind Kagome and looked to Raiel, "What is justice, Raiel? What are intentions? Demons might have their own kind of Justice. I bet you never even thought about this before, have you? Kagome practically saved Flute, knowing that a demon will kill anyone they're close to when the demon feels its life is in danger. Even when someone I care about threatens my life, you think I won't kill to protect my self?"

'But what stops him from killing anyone now, even me just by standing close to him, is that he still has the heart of a human.' Kagome thought as Flute's eyes started to tear up at the knowledge of Hamel killing her despite the bond they share.

With eyes hardening, Kagome lifted the sword in her hand and wrapped her other around it before darting toward Raiel, giving a swipe at him to get him away from his piano. The instrument's sound banged with the clash of lightning and thunder as it fell to the ground and Raiel along with it.

The corpses under his song's control stopped but didn't fall, even as the rain came pouring down.

This all then led to Flute making her way closer to Hamel and confessing her love for him. The confession tore at Kagome, even though she knew that Flute loved Hamel.

During their journey together, Kagome couldn't help but fall for Hamel. He was so much more different than Inuyasha in personality and he was also unimaginably sweet while trying to search for his true identity. He was also so gentle and Kagome got along with him greatly. Her feelings for him just continued to grow until she knew that she was in love with him.

With Flute's confession of being in love with Hamel came her power sweeping over the land to purify the corpses from Raiel's control, allowing them to fall.

"What have I done? Manipulating the dead… even worse, manipulating Flute's heart. After all, who can claim to know what other people really wish for?" Kagome heard Raiel say before she turned to him, "If you're not blind to see that now… then there's hope for you yet."

After all of that, everything just happened so fast with the location of Pandora's Box revealed being hidden within King Zithern himself, the battle between demon Hamel and his sister, Sizer, and Oboe appearing in his humanoid form with his daughter, Ocarina in his arms

Before she knew it, the Beast King Guitar arrived with Pandora still in her imprisonment before the beautiful woman was freed, asking her own daughter to open the box.

"Lady Pandora…" Kagome's voice reached the older woman, making her look to Kagome before giving her a smile, saying softly… so softly that only she could hear as she passed the miko, "after this… should Kester be freed, please keep my son safe… Kagome." Pandora then continued her way to her daughter; telling Sizer to open the box while explaining what had happened for her to open the box and how her husband, Kestra came to be the Demon King to when she had sealed him into it and up to when Sizer was kidnapped.

When Sizer went to hug her, now knowing that her mother did lover her, Pandora seemed to have turned to dust. Her sudden death had hit Hamel the hardest after finally seeing his mother again after so long.

Now… now Kagome understood some of the things from Pandora's story. She understood why Kestra, while his human heart was still there, begged Pandora to seal him inside the box. It was because he didn't want to put her or their children in danger and forget that he ever was human as he lost his human heart and soul. She was certain that he didn't blame his beloved for sealing him away.

But even with Oboe's words of warning, Kagome's pleas for her not to open it, and after Guitar's death when Drum devoured him, Sizer opened the box… only to reveal the fossil of a small dead bird.

To those without the ability to see spirits, it seemed like nothing had happened and they believed that they searched for Pandora's Box for nothing. But Kagome knew better, seeing the dark entity and dark aura of Demon King Kestra hang over all of them. She had never felt so much evil, even from when she faced Naraku.

Kagome watched as Kestra's spirit form started to loom over Hamel before his tendrils started to wrap around him. Her eyes widened in realization as she started to see the changes in Hamel, "No…"

Everyone too started to take notice as they witnessed Kestra's revival by the Demon King taking over Hamel's body.

Remembering one of the reasons she was given the choker around her neck and why she was taught Magical Lyrics, Kagome started to understand what Pandora meant when she asked her to keep Hamel safe. Noticing that Oboe was about to attack, she yelled out for him to stop as she darted towards him to try and stop him from attacking Hamel.

Feeling Kagome wrap his arms around him, trying to stop him from attacking, Oboe looked down, "Let go, Kagome! We can't let Kestra be reborn!"

"But I know how to defeat Kestra without killing Hamel or sealing him within the box!" Kagome's claim made Oboe pause, "This is the reason Pandora brought me here, taught me the Magical Music I know, had me meet Hamel… she knew! She knew that this would probably happen!"

The demon forces, and all who were witnessing what was happening, wondered how Kagome could save Hamel and defeat Kestra.

Letting Oboe go, Kagome slowly made her way to where Hamel stood.

Not wanting to let it happen, Sizer picked up her scythe and went to attack but Raiel started to play "Swan Lake" on his piano, summoning his swan apparition from water while Oboe followed for the attack, covering for Kagome. Even Trome and Cornet stood up to keep Sizer at bay.

_**I thought of you the other day  
How worlds of change led us astray**_

Kagome's voice reached everyone's ears before they looked to her, still steadily walking to Hamel as his body started to change more grotesquely with his skin turning from blood red to a blue-grey and his hair from blond to a lighter color than his skin.

Colors seem to fade to grey in the wake of yesterday

Energy then seemed to flow from the Erhu player with her choker glowing brightly as she got closer and closer to Hamel. Her power as she sang seemed to grow and make its way to Hamel.

_**You looked into my eyes.  
You had me hypnotized  
and I can still remember you. **_

From within Hamel's consciousness, Hamel could hear Kagome's voice as his 'father's' spirit tried to take over his body. As much as he tried, he couldn't fight him off. But then, he felt it… Kagome's presence, and the sound of her voice, reaching him and almost seems to give him strength.

_**I had a dream of you and I  
A thousand stars lit up the sky. **_

As Kagome was in front of him, she reached her hand out to Hamel's, gently but firmly grasping it as tears of blood was released from Hamel's eyes.

_**I touched your hand and you were gone.  
But memories of you live on. **_

She then lifted her free hand to rest on his cheek, looking into his eyes as her energy through the lyrics started to wrap around him.

_**You looked into my eyes.  
you had me hypnotized  
and I can still remember you. **_

Hamel started to cry out as Kagome's song of exorcism started to take effect, driving Kestra's spirit out of him before Kagome grasped his hand tighter and wrapped her other arm around him in a tight embrace. Yet she did not let up on her song… not until Kestra was completely driven out of Hamel's body.

'Kagome…!'

From within Hamel's mind, he continued to struggle against Kestra's hold and felt Kagome's presence making his will stronger.

'That's right, Hamel. I'm right here. You can fight it!' She thought as she continued on.

_**Those moments spent together.  
Promising forever  
And I can still remember you. **_

As Kagome gave a vocal melody, Oboe's eyes widened as Kagome's power wrapped around Hamel intensely as the boy cried out. A darker entity looked to be driven out of Hamel's body. 'She's driving Kestra's spirit out of him!' He thought, remembering how she mentioned she was a priestess during their travels.

He then looked to where Flute was, seeing her about to open the box, "Flute don't!" His voice had stopped her before he told her, "Don't open that box! Not yet! Not until Kagome says we can!"

Kagome's song was greatly taking effect in driving Kestra out of Hamel as the young man's form started to take up his former blood-red color and his hair back to its natural golden color. She could feel Hamel heaving from exertion from fighting Kestra off and rested her head against his heart. Her song continuing so that she could keep Kestra's spirit away from Hamel while letting the young man in her arms grow limp as he let exhaustion take him.

_**Do you ever think of me?  
And get lost in the memories?  
When you do I hope you smile  
and hold that memory for a while. **_

_**You look into my eyes  
you had me hypnotized  
and I can still remember you. **_

As Kagome lit Hamel rest in her arms, his demon form slipping back to his human form and the horn on the center of his head turning back into its ivory color, the Erhu playing priestess turned to Flute, yelling out, "Flute! Open the box, now! Seal Kestra away for good!"

Flute did as she was told, placing her cross on the lock of the small opened box as Kagome continued her song to protect Hamel.

_**Those moments spent together.  
Promising forever  
and I can still remember you. **_

_**Still remember you. **_

With her song continuing, Kestra's spirit was driving back to Pandora's Box, locking him away for good without the sacrifice of Hamel.

When Kagome's song faded, everything grew silent with only the wind blowing and the crashing of the waves with Hamel's intakes of breathes as he continued to sleep. Kagome gave a sigh of relief before she wrapped her arms around his sleeping form as she heard Oboe make his way to her and Hamel unconsciously wrapped an arm around her.

Oboe kneeled next to her, glancing down at a peaceful Hamel before he heard Kagome say softly, "So it's over… finally."

"Yes… and without sacrificing Hamel to prevent King Kestra from reviving." The former Phoenix King replied as he helped in picking Hamel up with Raiel and Trome came to help Kagome as Cornet went to Flute's side.

The battle for Pandora's Box was over, three of the four demon generals were dead with all demon forces across the land turning to dust.

Sizer stood still with her scythe in her hands, staring at nothing as she felt so completely alone and used after so many years. _"Even if you complete your revenge… what will you do then?" _She could hear that raven-haired girl say; the one who freed Hamel from being possessed by Kestra. Looking to where said girl was being helped up as Oboe and the Pianist picked her brother up…

Hearing the sound of wings flapping, Kagome looked to the direction Sizer flew off before turning to Oboe and asking, "Will she be okay?"

"I believe so… she just… might need to find her own place in the world, even though it may be difficult after spending most of her life within the Northern Capital and among demons."

"Come on…" Kagome said, getting the Crow demon's attention, "I had spent almost most of my life around demons and befriended quite few and look how I turned out." With a chuckle as his reply, Oboe suggested that they find any survivors before finding shelter for Hamel to continue resting and discuss what to do with Pandora's Box.

And once they were all rested and recovered from their injuries, they'll head back to Sforzando.

/\/\/\

"HAMEL! What the heck are you doing? Kagome-chan was saving that last one for me!" Oboe yelled in loss at his charge, who was now a young man in his twenties and who also stole the last riceball Kagome made after they had left the last village.

Ocarina, in her crow form sighed at her father's childish behavior as Hamel looked to the older crow curiously as he asked, "What's the problem, Oboe? Kagome said she would make more once we hit market in the next village. Besides, I thought rice was bad for birds."

After he took another bite out of the riceball, Oboe let out another yell that could be heard to a nearby hot spring where Kagome was bathing.

Almost three years had passed since Kestra was sealed away for good and peace was restored. After returning to Sforzando, there was a great celebration once an official discussion on what to do with Pandora's box was over; the decision being to destroy the key and dispose of the box where no human or demon can get to. When trying to figure out where to dispose of the box, Kagome suggested a volcano since no humans can go inside a volcano unless they really wanted to die. And the idea worked as they also destroyed Kestra from within.

And although Flute confessed her love to Hamel, the violinist couldn't return her feelings and told her that he was in love with someone else that he hadn't had the chance to confess to before. It was then that Flute understood that Hamel was in love with Kagome and knew that it was bound to happen, especially since Flute was to be queen and couldn't really be with Hamel.

Once the crowning of Flute becoming Queen and her brother, Lute becoming Priest Clarinet's superior, Raiel decided to make his own troupe with Birdie and a little girl they took in before heading back to Sforzando. Oboe and Ocarina decided to travel with Hamel and asked Kagome to travel with him as well, even though she was given a position to be one of the healers of the castle.

As Kagome traveled with Hamel, they grew even closer with taking their relationship further, bit-by-bit to where they could call each other lovers. Oboe and his daughter, Ocarina traveled with them since leaving Sforzando; although they had different reasons for traveling with them.

Oboe continued to travel with them because it was out of habit that he stayed by Hamel's side. But for Ocarina, it was a chance for her to hopefully run into Sizer on their journey.

After Hamel took the last bite of his riceball, Oboe on the brink of tears from the unintentional cruelty, the violinist stood with a stretch before turning to Ocarina, "Mind if you guys watch the camp for a while?"

"Where are you going?" Ocarina asked, ignoring her father's whimpers about 'Kagome's delicious riceballs, they're all gone'.

"I'm gonna go check on Kagome. She's been bathing for quite some time." Hamel replied before walking off into the direction the hot spring Kagome was bathing in.

Oboe and Ocarina just stared after him as he left for the hot spring close by, already knowing what he has planned once he found Kagome.

When Hamel made it to where his beloved was bathing, he smiled at the sight of her resting against in the shallow water against a smooth crop of stones, the water almost covering her breasts. Her expression was one of bliss as she was completely relaxed in the naturally warm water and her cheeks flushed from the heat. Her hair was even soaked, sticking to her cheeks, neck, and shoulders.

With Kagome's sigh of content while stretching her arms up, Hamel started to undress before making his way to his lover's side, wading through the water. His more sneaky and perverted side surfaced, wanting to catch his little lover off guard and give her a 'nice wake-up call'.

Just as he was halfway to her, a sneaky grin on his face, Hamel saw Kagome stir before opening her deep sapphire eyes and froze where he stood, in waist-deep water.

After blinking a couple of times, Kagome looked at him with a deadpanned look and a twitching brow, "Hamel? What do you think you're doing? Trying to get some while I was resting my eyes and relaxing?"

Hamel twitched when she had hit his intention dead center before letting his arms drop to his sides with a splash. His expression set in a pout before moved to sit close to her on another smooth stone.

Not able to keep her mirth in check, Kagome released a giggle, finding her lover's sulking form amusing.

After so many times of exploring each other's bodies, Kagome didn't have as much modesty as she used to when around Hamel. But what she never expected from Hamel was that he could be such a pervert; trying to take advantage of her (in a joking/playful matter) with any chance he got… whether she was alone in the woods to gather herbs and/or wild berries, when Oboe and Ocarina were away, when she was bathing, or even while she was trying to sleep after a long day of traveling.

'Such a closet perv… Lord, knows that he and Miroku would get along to a certain extent.' She then took a glance at Hamel, still sulking a bit while splashing some water in his face and rubbing his shoulders before giving a lopsided smirk, 'Then again… it has been a while since we last been alone like this…'

Kagome could tell that Hamel was getting a little frustrated since it had been almost four months since they had last been intimate… after leaving Sforzando from visiting Flute, her future husband, and Queen Horn. And after going through so much rough terrain, neither of them was in the mood to get intimate when they were so exhausted.

And now that the trails were smoother and the weather was perfect almost everyday, Hamel had started to get more energy at their leisure pace with it being so quite and no rush.

After blushing at the thought of Hamel touching her so sensually and passionately, Kagome decided to take matters into her own hands by moving closer to Hamel and setting the mood.

Hearing the splash of water and the feel of Kagome's wrap around his torso from under his arms, Hamel stiffened slightly at feeling Kagome's breasts press against his back before turning to her slightly. His breath then caught in his throat as what she had whispered into his ear, "Ne, Hamel… there's no one else around… we got the springs to our selves with no one being out this late. And I know how much you've wanted to get me alone. And to be honest…" one of her hands then slipped down his stomach, treading close to his groin where heat started to gather before Kagome breathed huskily into his ear, "I've been feeling the same way."

Hamel hissed when she brought his earlobe between her teeth, nipping it before suckling it and her hand started rubbing him. When wrapped her hand around him, Hamel grunted as Kagome started nuzzle behind his ear and giving nips, licks, and gentle openmouthed kisses down his neck.

Oh how long had it been since she had ravished his body like this? How long had it been since he had ravished Kagome's body to madness?

'Far too long… I won't be able to last…'

*Lemon part Deleted. Can Find it on yourfanfiction(.)com*

As they came down from their high, breathing deeply from their exertion, Kagome and Hamel rested their foreheads against each other while looking into each other's eyes, the violinist still within his exotic erhu playing priestess.

No words were needed to tell one another how much they felt for each other. The emotions that filled their eyes were more than enough as they held each other before leaning in to share a sweet, gentle kiss that still held so much passion.

After parting from each other, Hamel held Kagome closer to him, letting her rest on his shoulder as they relaxed in the hot spring.

A peaceful silence passed between them before Kagome spoke, "Hamel…" looking up to him to meet his gaze, despite her own was started to grow heavy, "I…"

Knowing what she was probably going to say, Hamel smiled, resting a finger on her lips and saying, "I know, Kagome. And there's no way that I would leave you." Resting his chin atop her crown, he continued with a promise, "I'll always be by your side. If you want to settle at a village, we'll do so. If you want to have a family… with children, I'll help create one with you. You're the greatest thing that every happened in my life since I had come to know of my demonic blood, Kagome. And I'm not willing to let you go… I'll stay with you, even to my last day of living."

His words made Kagome's heart swell in happiness as her tears started to fill her eyes before she snuggled deeper into her lover's embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck as the ends of his hair almost tickled her face.

After escaping death by Naraku's hands, transported to this world, taught Magical Music by the mother of this man, and starting a new life, Kagome never thought that she would be blessed to have such a man, no matter his demon blood or ties to their former foe, come to love her so much for who she was.

She never knew that her own music would lead her to him.

Despite her missing her home world and family dearly, there was no way she could leave him and the friends she made on this journey. There was also no way she would stop loving Hamel… even if others looked down on her for falling in love with a half-breed.

For the first time in her life since she was pulled down the well and became involved with demons, Kagome was thankful of the fates in leading her to Hamel. Now… there was no way that she'd want to part from him. No matter what would come between them.

/\/\/\

9 pages… dame, that took me longer than I thought, combined with Kagome driving Kestra's spirit from Hamel and the lemon (which had to be taken out for this site). And the Lemon was especially hard for me since the last lemon I wrote was my Gravitation/Inuyasha one-shot that was a K/Kagome pairing in my One-shot collection, "Lovers of a Miko" and a Yaoi-to-threesome I was writing for my Death Note/Inuyasha xover "Fukushu Suru – To Take Revenge" (Now that's so full of detail that I probably won't post it on Fanfiction(.)net or even at any new site that I may register to, even when it's complete).

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this and hope you leave some nice reviews. Though, I'm sorry if the lemon seemed a bit rushed. I'm still new at writing them on my own and still need practice.

This Xover is the first of its kind! And I encourage for writers to help this Crossover circle grow whether by using the Anime or the manga over Violinist of Hameln.


End file.
